leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mordekaiser/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illustrations officielles= Mordekaiser nouveau splash art.jpg| Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg| (mythique)|24-février-2010}} Mordekaiser infernal nv skin.jpg| |24-février-2010}} Mordekaiser PentakillSkin.jpg| |21-septembre-2010}} Mordekaiser LordSkin.jpg| |10-mai-2010}} Mordekaiser KingofClubsSkin.jpg| |22-mai-2015}} |-| Illustrations chinoises= Mordekaiser OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Classique Mordekaiser PentakillSkinCh.jpg|Mordekaiser Pentakill Mordekaiser LordSkinCh.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser |-| Anciennes illustrations= Mordekaiser OriginalSkin.jpg|Classique Mordekaiser leDragonnierSkin.jpg Mordekaiser InfernalSkin.jpg|Mordekaiser infernal Mordekaiser PentakillSkin.jpg|Mordekaiser Pentakill Lord Mordekaiser.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Mordekaiser RoideTrèfleSkin.jpg|Mordekaiser roi de trèfle Faits divers *La masse de Mordekaiser s'appelle Vesper. *Le nom Mordekaiser signifie littéralement "Empereur des meurtres" en allemand. Ancien *Les noms anglais des anciennes capacités de Mordekaiser sont toutes de célèbres chansons de heavy metal. **Passif : Iron Man (Iron Man - Black Sabbath) **A: Mace of Spade (Ace of Spade - Mothorhead) **Z: Creeping death (Creeping Death - Metallica) **E: Syphon of Destruction (Symphony of Destruction - Megadeth) **R: Children of the Grave (Children of the Grave - Black Sabbath) **R (passif): Dragon Forcehttps://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/DragonForce * Mordekaiser partage un mot avec l'annonceur du jeu : "Carnage". * Mordekaiser a été le sujet d'un mème nommé "Mordekaiser es numero uno", qui tient son origine d'un utilisateur sur les serveurs brésiliens qui a créé le topic suivant. Plus tard, ce fut popularisé par la vidéo de McRoosterDota intitulée "This is why we hate Mordekaiser" (lit. "Voilà pourquoi on déteste Mordekaiser"). La vidéo peut être visionnée ici. *La citation "Ca va saigner" peut être une référence aux publicités de la boisson Orangina Rouge. *La citation "Un seul clic suffit, amateur" est l'une des rares répliques d'un champion qui parle du jeu comme d'un véritable jeu. *Son ancienne histoire est une énorme référence à l'histoire de Dracula de la série de jeux-vidéo Castlevania et celle de Sigma dans Megaman X. Nouveau *De la même manière que le précédent Mordekaiser, l'actuel possède quelques références aux musiques métal, cependant seulement en version anglaise: **Indestructible est une possible référence à la chanson du même nom par Disturbed **Darkness Rise est une possible référence à Atlas, Rise de Metallica **Realm of Death est une possible référence à Beyond the Realms of Death par Judas Priest Doubleurs *Français: **Nouveau et ancien: Antoine Tomé. Skins *Ce skin partage son thème avec , , , et , , , , , , , , , , et . *Mordekaiser le dragonnier partage son thème avec , , , , , , , , et *Sa masse, Vesper, est remplacée sur ce skin par sa guitare, Numero Uno, une guitare indestructible faite de métal pour le métal. *Il partage son thème avec , , et . *Sur son dos, on peut apercevoir des tatouages représentant les deux masques de , Loup et Agneau. *Avec ce skin, Mordekaiser référence bien évidemment la carte du même nom. *Il ressemble beaucoup à King Knight du jeu-vidéo Shovel Knight. *Mordekaiser partage son thème avec , , , , , , , , et . Relations *Mordekaiser a bâti le Bastion immortel, une forteresse impénétrable autour de laquelle Noxus fut construite. *Le Revenant de fer a torturé , qui a tenté par la suite de l'imiter après sa chute. * est une des personnes qui a causé la chute de Mordekaiser. Références cs:Mordekaiser/Galerie de:Mordekaiser/Skins & Trivia en:Mordekaiser/Skins es:Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia pl:Mordekaiser/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Мордекайзер/SkinsTrivia sk:Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Mordekaiser